


Zelda and the King

by Slippage



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dominance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hand Jobs, Incest, Legend of Zelda References, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slippage/pseuds/Slippage
Summary: Zelda and her father King Rhoam enjoy playing sexual games with each other as he teaches her what being a ruler really means.
Relationships: King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule & Zelda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Zelda and the King

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea or request for a story, feel free to reach out! I'm always looking for new concepts.
> 
> returnjedi18@tutanota.com

A warm spring wind blew across the Kingdom of Hyrule, bringing with it promises of a fertile planting season and a bountiful year to all it touched. The wind wove through the bustling town before being channelled into the main thoroughfare which approached Hyrule Castle. As it passed by a sizable procession of men heading in the same direction, cloaks billowed and hair danced, giving the sun an opportunity to bounce beams of light off an assortment of fine rings and metal pendants.

Gazing down upon this spectacle was the Princess Zelda, leaning over the railing of her bedroom balcony with her chin resting on a propped up arm. Her eyes, usually alight with sparks of curiosity, were now darkened with suspicion and apprehension as they roamed over the assorted nobles, manufacturers, and surveyors lining up to enter her home.

Ever since the mysterious prophecy had foretold the coming of Gannon, her father had become fascinated with the possibility of finding a solution to this most pressing of problems. He had decreed that enormous excavations projects would be undertaken in the hope that they, as the prophecy had suggested, would uncover some means of preventing the oncoming calamity.

Zelda’s finger absentmindedly twirled her hair as she watched a fresh faced nobleman dismount his horse, his eager movements and excited demeanor belied a brash confidence. All of these men, Zelda thought, shared that same reckless ambition.

Her father had summoned them to present their proposals to make his plans a reality, and she feared that their personal goals would cloud his judgement and cause him to choose a more dangerous path forward for the kingdom.

Pushing back from the railing, the princess began descending the winding stairs which lead to the hall below. Her father had always been the more assertive of the two of them, eager to push forward while she was content to plan and wait. This often meant that they would be at odds when discussing upcoming royal decrees, and rumors that they detested each other because of this had long since swirled throughout the lands.

But this could not be further from the truth.

Zelda adored her father with all her heart, holding him in the highest of regards. They often disagreed or even bickered, that much was true, but what the courtiers and hangers-on failed to understand was just how close they really were.

After the death of her mother, Zelda became her father’s last true companion, sharing in his adventures and cheering his spirit as only a child could. As she became a woman, her role grew into that of a trusted confidant and advisor. Her father deserved to have the resources he had lost when his wife had died, and the princess was determined to provide them to him.

Stepping off the final set of stairs, she entered into the open vastness of the great hall. Constructed almost entirely out joined stonework, the space was a testament to the beauty of Hyrule. The shining floors served as foundations for delicate arches which in turn bolstered a series of viewing areas from which the room could be observed. Portraits and artwork adorned the columns, inviting visitors to move about the open space. Set across the floor were long tables used for feasts or other large gatherings arranged in such a way that the heat emanating from the massive fireplace could warm them end to end.

On this occasion however, the tables had been pushed aside to allow for the placement of a large scale model of the kingdom within the center of the hall. The men Zelda had watched arrive had been led here, and were now milling about the table moving objects and discussing landmarks. At the sound of her approach, the assembled men turned their heads to visually inspect the Princess, most for the first time.

To say that she was stunning would be an injustice as her royal countenance immediately stole the attention away from the proceedings. Long hair flowed down her shoulders in a golden stream, held back across her brow by a similarly colored ornate headband. Her face, youthful and smooth, held in perfect balance two wide eyes of the brightest blue and green which stared unflinchingly at the powerful men she approached.

Her royal gown was on full display as she walked with exemplary posture, gliding along the floor like a sprit from above. Slim and form fitting, its fabric matched the blue in her eyes while the gilded trim took its cue from her hair as it snaked around her high collar, around her sleeves, and down across her front. The entire ensemble was the picture of regal modesty, with the only signs of her hidden figure being her uncovered hands and neck.

She preferred it this way, allowing only those who knew her most intimately to view her as she truly was. Let others imagine her, she thought. Their speculation would only increase her appeal. With this in mind, she quietly brushed past the gathered men until she could see her father, surrounded by the lords he had summoned and yet still having eyes only for her.

King Rhoam, eponymous ruler of Hyrule and leader of its peoples, smiled warmly as he made a path around the table towards his daughter, lifting his voice above the whisperings of the assembly as he did so.

_“My esteemed guests! Allow me to present the princess Zelda! Advisor to the king, heir to the kingdom of Hyrule, but most importantly… My beloved daughter._

Having made his way to where she stood, he wrapped his arms around her slim form and embraced her from behind in a display of his affection.

As she stood with her back pressed against him, she relished the feeling of her silken garments sliding against his own, and the way his strong hands were only just separated from her skin. While her father was not much larger than her in terms of stature, his protective aura enveloped her with a sense of ease that she had come to rely upon in situations of importance like these, and it gave her the courage to address the room.

_“Welcome, one and all, to Hyrule Castle. I trust that you will find your stay here pleasant as we deliberate the next steps towards our kingdom’s future.”_

She gestured to the diorama on the table.

_“As I am sure you are all aware, the return of Gannon has been foretold, and it now falls on us as denizens of this land to make every effort to thwart this oncoming disaster. As a result of the information we have gathered, we are confident that the secret to our salvation lies within the excavation of the digsites marked on the map before you.”_

As she proceeded with her presentation, she felt her father’s hands slowly move their way up her torso until they came to rest atop her covered breasts. She matched his subtle moves by daintily crossing her arms, allowing his hands to remain cupped where they lay, but concealing any future movements from sight.

Although her mother and father had always been close, the relationship Zelda now had with the king was far more intimate. His hot blooded passions had found an equal partner in her own youthful ambitiousness, and when they came together the strength of their mutual attraction was far too much to contain. They would play little games with each other whenever the feeling struck them, teasing and prodding until one side relented and they could move on to… Less dignified pursuits. Playing these games in public had been Zelda’s idea initially as a silent protest against the lack of respect she perceived from her fellow nobles. The king, for his part, was more than happy to play along.

Pretending for all the world as though nothing untoward was taking place, Zelda continued.

_“We have hand picked each of you for your talents and influence as they pertain to undertakings of this magnitude, and this first meeting is intended as an opportunity to share your educated opinions on the matter at hand. With that being said, I now invite you to *ahem* … Share your thoughts.”_

She stumbled slightly over those last words as her father’s hands pinched her nipples with some force, tugging them outwards. The feeling of her undergarments rubbing against her sensitive nubs caused her to shudder and her neck began to flush ever so slightly behind her high collar. Moving as though she felt a chill, she squeezed her arms tightly across her chest, squishing her fathers hands into her soft mounds and goading him into adopting a stronger approach.

She was typically the loser in their little games, but that didn’t mean she would go down without testing his metal first. A king should have to fight for the land he conquers, she thought.

Her assertiveness has caused him to push his body forward into hers, pressing himself against her back. She could hear his breath, calm but with a hint of lust, brush past her ears as his crotch bumped into her rear. Even through the exquisite fabrics covering them both she could tell that his breeches were beginning to protrude with arousal.

An elderly man across the table spoke up just then, his voice weak and trembling but his wealth clearly evident by the many jewels which adorned his knobby fingers.

_“My lord and lady… The plans you’ve laid before us are quite… Substantial. They would present a challenge even for the great builders of old, and I cannot help but wonder whether the kingdom can afford such a monumental expense at this time? My constituents in the banking guild report a decrease in supply by three point six two-“_

King Rhoam cut him off suddenly, his deep voice emanating from behind Zelda causing her to jump slightly.

_“Worry not! We have made successive reductions in our defense budget just for this purpose, and my advisors assure me that the royal treasury will weather this hardship with aplomb. Please inform the banks that there is no need for concern, and that they should instead focus their efforts on fully funding these excavations.”_

The old man appeared displeased with the dismissal he had received, but knew better than to contest the king in his own home.

Zelda smiled with satisfaction as her father’s authority was brought to bear. The power he wielded was an inspiration for her, and made every other man pale in comparison. To demonstrate her approval, she shifted her rear slightly to allow her father’s bulge access to the cleft between her cheeks. As she slowly began to rock up and down on the balls of her feet, the heat from her nether regions was felt by his own, signifying her intentions.

Sensing an opportunity to strike after one of their competitors had been shut down, a dozen eager voices called out at once for the royal couple’s attention. Every man present had a plan, and they hadn’t come all this way to watch as someone else received the contract of a lifetime.

_“Will the fees include transportation expenses?”_

_“How do you expect us to dig so deep during the rainy season?”_

_“Will the kingdom provide for my worker’s food requirements?”_

_“What is the proposed deadline on site two?”_

On and on they went, bombarding Zelda with a wave of technical questions which would have made her younger self flee in terror. Now though, the attention directed toward her was causing the hair on the back of her arms to rise with excitement. The sense of importance, the feeling of being needed, was a powerful stimulant.

Her father noticed her reaction from his position behind her, and gave her a small thrust to demonstrate his approval. Pretending to be displeased by the sudden outburst, Zelda raised her voice above the din.

_“Gentlemen, please! My father can only address so many of you at once. I assure you that our scribes have taken down your questions, and we will address them in turn.”_

Seeing that several of the men were preparing to launch into even more outbursts, she quickly continued.

_“_ **_After_ ** _my father and I have had time to give them the consideration they deserve. Please understand that my father’s duties are… Long and -hngg- hard… So we will be adjourning temporarily.”_

The king’s rhythmic grinding against her dress had made her sentence difficult, but she was satisfied that the assembled specialists had understood her intention. Spinning around quickly so as not to let any of the men glimpse her father’s obscenely tented breeches, she slipped her arm through his and began to walk the two of them up the stairs, leaning close to his ear as if deep in conversation, when in fact she simply needed his support to prevent her shaking legs from giving out.

Arriving at the viewing gallery positioned above the hall, Zelda leaned against the chest high railing and drew in deep, lusty breaths.

_“Absolutely magnificent._ ” Her father commented, both hands now free to grope the silk covered orbs of his daughter’s ass. _“You really are the centerpiece of their arguments.”_

Zelda looked surprised as she turned to face him. _“Me? They came to beg for the king’s approval, as they should!”_

King Rhoam shook his head, smiling with pride. _“Oh, my dearest daughter… That may have been the case a decade ago, but now it is you they come to see. You are the future of our kingdom, and they know it. Every word that escapes their mouths will be for your ears, and every royal decree they obey will be carried out with you in mind.”_

Zelda’s eyes were brimming with tears. Her dreams were coming true, and her father had helped her here, every step of the way.

Kneeling down before him, she wiped her eyes before reaching for the drawstrings at the front of his crotch.

_“For as long as we are together in this life, the kingdom will be better off for it. You taught me everything I know, and I can only hope to do you justice. I will never forget all that you have done for me, father!”_

And with that heartfelt oath, she reached out with her delicate fingers and withdrew his royal cock from the opening of his breeches, careful to ensure that they were still snug around his waist.

With his cock in her hands, she didn’t care that any of the curious eyes below could observe the sudden disappearance of the princess and come to a conclusion as to its reason. The warm flesh she now squeezed reminded her of the bond they shared, and that she would never let go.

The heat that had built up behind the constricting fabric now had a chance to escape, and it brushed past her face like the Hyrule wind across her balcony. To pleasure her father’s cock was as natural as breathing to her, and she knew that she couldn’t live without it.

Lifting the head of his cock upwards with two dainty fingers, she leaned in to lick the underside of his shaft, her pink tongue dancing across his soft skin as she lubricated every inch.

Once it had become satisfactorily slick, she allowed his member to drop so that it was pointing directly at her before taking those same dainty fingers and forming a tight circle which she slid like a glove past his glans and down towards his base, at last giving the king the friction his royal blood had so desperately needed.

At the same time, she moved her unoccupied hand underneath to cup his mighty testicles. She had learned quickly as a child just how much her father enjoyed the stimulation of his balls, first from watching her parents discreetly, and then directly after she had taken up her mother’s role after her passing. To hold her father’s lineage in her small hands, and to grasp the very things that had _made her_ , gave her a sense of power which she had quickly become addicted to.

The king didn’t mind, of course. Quite the opposite in fact, as he was overjoyed that the immense satisfaction he was receiving could be shared by the one other person in this world he cared so much about.

Zelda then moved her hand up until it met the point at which her father’s balls became attached to his body, and gave his sack a gentle tug, sending what she knew was intense stimulation racing through his body.

His powerful voice rumbled softly with satisfaction as his head leant back, and a bead of precum rose to the tip of his cock. Seeing this, Zelda pursed her lips around the tip and flicked her tongue rapidly inside of her mouth so as to tease more of her father’s droplets into her control.

King Rhoam closed his eyes as he braced his unoccupied hands against the railing before him, allowing the noise and stress created by the businessmen below to fade away as he surrendered his senses to the passionate gurgling sounds of his daughter. His mouth turned upwards in a blissful grin as he felt his entire length sink down her throat.

_“Your energy is truly something to behold, Zelda! Sometimes I wonder what we fed you as a child to make you grow up with such vigor…”_

Opening his eyes he looked back down at his daughter to see her lips pressed all the way against the base of his cock, his manhood swallowed whole as strands of glistening precum spilled out of the corners of her mouth and down onto the floorboards below.

_“Oh… I remember now.”_

Her blue-green pools looked back up at him in admiration as she slowly pulled back, extracting the long shaft from her throat in a smooth motion only made less elegant by the slurping sound which accompanied the movement.

Zelda could feel the rivulets of saliva and precum slide down her chin and splash against the chest portion of her dress. She quickly made to wipe the fabric clean of the liquid, but she could already tell that portions of it had begun to seep through and would soon make contact with the flesh concealed within.

At that moment, one of her handmaidens came bounding up the stairs with a worried expression clouding her face. Upon seeing her mistress on her knees before her father’s dripping cock, the handmaiden politely shielded her eyes and flushed a shade of dark crimson.

_“My lady! The men below are threatening to leave if your father’s plans are not fully revealed to them, and they demand that you return!”_

Zelda lifted an eyebrow with imperious skepticism.

_“And miss out on the future of our world? I think not.”_

_“My lady, I really think-“_

_“My father is still very tired and in need of fresh air. Please have my traveling garments readied immediately.”_

The handmaiden, understanding that resistance against a determined princess was futile, nodded and swiftly moved to obey. The king’s eyes were twinkling as his daughter stood up and moved to lean over the railing, calling down to the assembly below.

_“I am afraid that my father is still indisposed, and that we must retire for the day. In the meantime, please avail yourselves of our wonderful refreshments as I can guarantee you that the meat served here is among the juiciest in the land. Farewell!_

Ignoring the gawking stares her stained dress prompted, she quickly lead her father away.

***

The rumble of horse-hooves combined with the sound of excited blood rushing through her body as the princess and the king rode with haste across the majestic landscape they alone controlled.

Her stately blue dress had been exchanged for a sensible outfit which, on her, was no less entrancing. A thin light blue shirt clung to her frame as the wind whistled by it, effectively concealing all but her hands and neck, but also effectively served to accentuate the curves of her bust and hips in a way that her dress never could.

Accompanying this was a pair of equally tight leather pants that were more than up to the task of her extensive fieldwork, but were perhaps a size too small for her ample hips and thighs. She knew that they were her father’s favorite for this very reason, which was why she had spurred her horse ahead of his, standing high in the saddle as she leaned forward to present her bobbing ass as a lure for his attention.

Not that he needed any further enticement, of course. The king was consumed with lust for his daughter at this point, and was more than prepared to play her games in order to satiate the throbbing erection that had been so abruptly deprived only an hour ago.

As they entered into a picturesque clearing, he observed a large protuberance jutting upwards out of the earth, casting a long and mysterious shadow in the late afternoon sun.

A shrine.

As his daughter dismounted ahead of him, his mood turned dark. He had forbidden her from spending any more time with these relics after she had become obsessed with them. He knew her true potential, and he would not stand to see her waste it on some inert piles of stone.

He was angry but… He knew that was what she wanted.

She had dropped all pretense of the commanding presence she had displayed at the castle, and was now moving coquettishly on the tips of her elegant boots boots towards the structure in front of them.

Zelda then called back over her shoulder in a seductive tone.

_“Aren’t you even the least bit curious about what must rest within these shrines, father? About the… Power they could contain?”_

Having reached the side of the shrine, she pressed her clothed breasts against it as she traced the ancient lines carved upon it with a single finger.

_“Just think about the strength of the man brave enough to enter one of these…How young and dashing he would have to be. How virile.”_

Still not looking back, she undid a single button on her pants before she began to slowly hump the edge of the shrine. Her fascination with its mysteries now turned sexual as its hard surface stimulated her leatherbound pussy.

_“I would do anything to meet a man like that. He really would be the hero of our dreams, don’t you think, father?”_

_“…”_

_“Father?”_

Hearing no response, she turned her head around only to be greeted by the king standing directly behind her in all of his intimidating majesty.

What he may have lacked in youth was more than made up for by the anger radiating from his eyes, and the destructive force promised by his enormous cock, now at full mast and pointing directly at her.

Her pussy flooded with a minor orgasm then and there at the sight. She had succeeded in sending the message she had intended to convey, but now she would have to ride out the consequences.

Her father wasted no time in showing her who was still in charge as he reached out with a powerful hand to grip the back of her slender neck and force her downwards into an angled stance, the sides of her face and shoulder roughly shoved against the cold stone before her. His other hand gripped the waistband of her pants and yanked them down around her thighs.

While no one would have described Zelda as nude at that point, for her legs and upper body were still obscured, her exposed and unusually large ass betrayed the intentions of the two individuals. Still glistening from the exertions of the ride, it caught the light as she was bent over and forced to expose her pink slit and dusky rosebud.

For the uninformed observer, it would appear as though this young Hylian lass was locked in a struggle for her life against a much more physically imposing old man, but it was a struggle she had already lost.

The king was operating on pure instinct at this point, his dissatisfaction mixed with his lust to create a potent brew. With her protective covering slid down, he cupped her entire pussy with a single callused hand before rubbing his palm across it with rapid motions. The juices Zelda had just expelled made for easy going as his fingers were allowed to glide across her outer surface, coating his hand with her natural lubricant and sending waves of stimulation jolting through her body.

She was positively vibrating now, trying to maintain her balance against the stone, but it was proving to be difficult. His digits had her close to another orgasm at a pace she was unsure whether she could endure, but she could also feel the goosebumps on her breasts interact with the fabric of her shirt as the excitement of this new challenge set in.

Her father would not wait for her, however, as he used his groping hand to cover his cock with her wetness. Her own sexual deviancy had provided him with the very tools he needed to conquer her fertile fields, and now was the time to strike.

With no warning besides a grunt of immense satisfaction, king Rhoam thrust forward with mighty resolve and impaled the princess Zelda’s cunt to the hilt. He had not even entered half of his length inside before he felt her inner walls contract in orgasmic release and felt a fresh stream of her fluids build up around the invading shaft. The size of his manhood forced the excess to escape past her pussy lips and fall like rain to the ground below.

For Zelda, she had not experienced pleasure akin to this since the night after her mother’s death, and her body was wholly unprepared for it. Her lower half crashed to the ground in a heap, her face parallel to the ground with mouth agape while her ass pointed skyward. The pants still bunched around her knees prevented the worst of any abrasions she may have received had they not been there, but she knew the bruises that were yet to come would be formidable. Or at least she would, had she been thinking rationally.

The king stood upright in a powerful stance as he gripped his daughter’s buttcheeks with either hand, squeezing them tight enough to leave marks as he used them to slide her body forward and back across his cock. He marveled at the suction afforded by her tight cunt despite the many royal reamings she had received growing up, but he shouldn’t be surprised. Her mother had been similarly well endowed.

As a particularly loud sucking sound snapped him back to the present, he remembered where they were and the reasoning behind the rough fucking he was administering. Lifting both hands up without slowing the pace of his pounding, he brought them down with two mighty slaps against her rippling assflesh, leaving the red imprints of his hands on her pearly skin.

His voice boomed across the across the clearing with powerful condemnation.

_“I am gravely disappointed with you, Zelda. I forbade you from returning to these blasted rocks, and yet you bring me here and flaunt them at me?!”_

Zelda wanted to respond, to apologize, but every timer her father’s cock impacted against her cervix her breath would leave her lungs in a gust, allowing her to make no more sound than a shrill whimper as his balls made contact with her overstimulated clit.

_“You are the light of my life, you know this. I love you more than the kingdom itself, but that does not mean I can let mistakes go uncorrected… Or transgressions pass unpunished.”_

Zelda did understand, and she accepted it. She had made a rash decision and her father’s teachings would make her a wiser woman going forward, but that wasn’t what concerned her at this moment. Right now, she wanted the thing she had been waiting for all day.

Her king’s cum.

Her fingers dug into the dirt beneath her as she began to push back against his cock, bucking her hips and clenching her pussy as tightly as she could in order to milk out the substance that had created her. If she could get him to cum, on her terms, she could prove to him that she still possessed the initiative required to rule.

Her father couldn’t help but notice this desperate gambit as the ass he had been gazing into now fought back against him like a sex-crazed animal, her inflamed love hole taking all he could give and begging for more. He knew what she desired and he was more than happy to give it to her, but his fight would not culminate on this battlefield.

Finding an opening to regain her faculties amidst his relentless onslaught, Zelda craned her neck around in order to just glimpse her father’s eye. With a voice that wavered with overwhelming passion, she made the request that she had yearned for since childhood.

_“F-Father… Please, I beg of you… Give me y-your seed… Fill me with your love, my k-king!”_

Her cries nearly brought king Rhoam to release right then, but his great wisdom stayed his lust at the last moment. This was the lesson she needed to learn if she was ever to replace him and become the ruler Hyrule deserved. He spoke now with kindness.

_“I am sorry, my child, but no. You are not yet ready to bear the future of our family… But I will give you what you seek in another manner.”_

He abruptly withdrew his cock from her cunt and flipped her over onto her back before moving atop her in a mating press.

Zelda, her pants now holding her legs together across her chest, was surprised by her father’s rare refusal. More than that though, she was stunned when he positioned himself before the opening in her clothing and began inserting himself into her ass.

This was not something she had yet experienced, having only ever finished him inside her mouth. This new sensation was indescribable, a mixture of pain that came with her punishment, and the pleasure of being taken on a level she never expected her king to reach.

The king moved slowly, knowing that his daughter was nowhere near as experienced as her mother had been, but he was determined to guide her there in time. Inch by inch, he sunk deeper into her unclaimed recesses until he reached her limit, enjoying her screams of ecstasy.

Her insides were stretched to the pint where she was unsure whether they could possibly recover, but she could not back down now, despite the hardship. This is what it took to rule, she was certain of it.

Once he could go no further, he pressed his lips against hers and let go, emptying the contents of his royal testicles into her ass. As he did this, he could hear the spray of her own orgasm, now unobstructed by his cock, scatter across the clearing.

He allowed several minutes to pass in order to ensure that his twitching cock was finished depositing its load before softly withdrawing, still locked face to face with her as she moaned against him. Ignoring the flow of cum that began to leak out of her ass as he cleared it, he pulled away to gaze lovingly at her face.

It was marred by dirt and the lines of her tears were easily observed, but as he gently brushed aside a strand of her hair, he was overjoyed to to see her loving smile flashing back at him.

_“Words cannot express how proud I am of you, Zelda.”_

_“I know, father. You have taught and given me everything I need, and I won’t let you down, or be ungrateful_.”

Gingerly standing up, his old bones now reminding him of the stress he had been ignoring during their passion, he lifted his daughter to her feet and helped her readjust her pants and shirt. The stains left by their lovemaking may never come out, but he knew she would continue to wear them proudly.

_“We still have many details to discuss with our esteemed guests, and there is much work ahead of us if we are to save our kingdom.”_

Zelda nodded with an understanding that far surpassed her age.

_“I understand, and I’m ready. Whatever happens, we’ll face it together_.”

The king smiled with a sudden mischievousness.

_“My reports tell me that it will be a particularly cold night tonight… Perhaps you could join me in my chambers and keep an old man warm during these dark days.”_

Zelda grinned and kissed her father on the cheek.

_“I don’t know about any “old man” that could keep up with me in the evenings… But I do know a certain king who may just be up to the task… I’ll race you!”_

And with that, she leapt upon her horse and sped away, leaving her father to marvel at the exceptional woman he had created, and just what they would get up to on this momentous night.


End file.
